


Moon Fever

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathing, Caretaking, Drabble, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Anti gets a Moon Fever leading to very awkward side effects that Mark has to deal with.





	Moon Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/gifts).



> Yes. Just yes. (Happy New Year, my friends!)

Mark walked into the living room to find a figure lying on the floor. Mark rushed over to the collapsed man. It was Anti!  
"A-Anti! Are you okay?" Mark asked, shaking the demon.  
"H-Huh? M-Mark?" The demon mumbled, turning over onto his back. Mark pushed Anti's purple and green bangs to the side.  
"Gods, you're burning up!" Mark yelped, yanking his hand back as if he was actually burned.  
"Nngh...M-Mark..." Anti moaned, wrapping himself around the human.

Mark stood up, practically carrying the demon as if he were a child.  
"Oof...Aren't you normally cold?" Mark questioned, obviously concerned.  
"Mhmm...I think my Moon Fever is inverting my body temperature..." Anti replied, explaining his condition.  
"Moon Fever?" Mark asked, clearly very confused.  
"It's a condition that my species of demon are able to contract during the new moon...It causes our body temperature to skyrocket. Since we are normally cold- having a high body temperature is incredibly dangerous!" Anti continued, explaining the danger.  
"Shit! We'd better get you cooled off!" Mark realized. After a moment of thinking, he got an idea and headed towards the bathroom.

The black-haired man sat Anti down on the rim of the tub as he turned on the water.  
"MMMMaaaarrrrkkkk....I'm hhhooottt..." Anti whined, cheeks a pale pink.  
"I know, baby...Just a minute..." Mark soothed, tenderly rubbing the demon's cheek. Anti leaned into the touch, like a cat would when pet.  
"Alright...Step out of your clothes..." Mark urged, turning off the tap. Anti yanked off his shirt, one of Dark's, and his pants, probably Jack's, and a pair of, surprisingly, his own boxers. Anti lowered himself into the cool water, sighing in relief as he did.  
"A-Ahh...F-Fuck..." Anti gasped, sinking further into the chilly water. Mark sat on the floor, keeping the sick monster company.

After a few minutes, Mark felt Anti's head. He was still warm but, much less than before.  
"Come on, Anti...Let's get you to bed..." Mark chuckled, noticing him slipping in and out of sleep.  
"Mmm...Okay..." Anti mumbled, stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist. Mark drained the tub and led the frail creature to his bedroom. Mark got a pair of pajama pants for Anti as he dried himself off.  
"Come on." Mark encouraged, patting the side of Anti's bed. Anti climbed under the covers, snuggling himself all cozy. Mark left for a moment with a glass of water and damp cloth. Mark placed the cloth on Anti's forehead and noticed the surprising look on their face.  
"Yikes, that thing's frigid!" The demon shrieked.  
"Heh, it's just ice wrapped in a cold cloth..." Mark assured, gently patting Anti's chest. Mark rubbed the cold cloth over Anti's chest, causing moans of relief to escape from the man. 

Mark got up to leave but was stopped.  
"Pl-Please...S-Stay..." Anti whined, yanking the Youtuber towards the bed. Damn. There was no fighting it... Mark settled into the bed next to the demon who cuddled into him.

*The Next Morning*

Anti awoke to notice his bed was surprisingly empty. Normally, Mark stayed in bed until Jack forced him to wake up. Anti was feeling alot better but felt alone until he heard his door open.  
"Morning, Anti!" Mark greeted, carrying a tray.  
"Heh, I thought you left..." Anti admitted, cheeks still pink.  
"Nah. I made you breakfast." Mark explained, setting the tray down. Toast cut into a heart and a glass of Orange Juice. It wasn't much but, it was the thought that counts.  
"You do know that demons don't need to eat, right?" Anti chuckled.  
"Yeah, Yeah..." Mark waved it off, flopping down next to Anti. Anti nibbled on the toast. It was silent for a long time until Anti eventually spoke.  
"H-Hey...M-Mark...?" The demon stuttered, cheeks red.  
"Yeah?" Mark asked, looking away from his phone.  
"I-I think I...l-love you..." He muttered out, stuttering out of pure embarrassment.  
"Heh. I love you, too, buddy." Mark replied, pulling Anti into a headlock/hug.

Mark had a feeling it was the fever talking but, maybe...maybe Anti was falling for Mark? Well, only time could tell...


End file.
